<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Breaking And Entering Has Never Been So Soft by Khara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847976">Breaking And Entering Has Never Been So Soft</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara'>Khara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doesn't Have to Be, Fluff, Gen, Its kinda shippy, M/M, Other, Sick Fic, banjo is nb, hair petting, ricky is trans, short fic, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:40:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khara/pseuds/Khara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky hasn't been seen for a while, Banjo breaks into his apartment to check on him. Its very soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ricky Goldsworth &amp; Banjo McClintock, Ricky Goldsworth/Banjo McClintock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Breaking And Entering Has Never Been So Soft</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Banjo climbs through the window after managing to loosen the lock, they look around the empty living room. They feel like breaking into Ricky's apartment was a bad idea, but Ricky did tell them where he lived so they guess that was permission? They don't think Ricky would kill them for it, but oh what a way to go, a hot angry man with a gun shooting them, damn. They shake their head, focus, they came here to check on Ricky as no one has seen him for several days.</p><p>They glance around the room again and don't see any sign of a struggle, they doubt anything awful has happened Ricky sometimes goes missing like this but Banjo just wanted to check in on him. They here a shuffle from the kitchen and see Ricky with a blanket around his shoulders, a flushed face and a cup of tea. He looks confused to see Banjo and Banjo freezes like a deer confronted with a predator.</p><p>"Banjo? What the fuck?" Ricky's voice is low and hoarse. Banjo melts slightly at the low voice but refocuses and looks over Ricky.</p><p>"I was worried, are you sick?" Banjo asks<br/>"Yeah, just a cold but I'm not gonna look weak in public I have an image." Ricky sounds tired, he shifts the blanket and watches Banjo for a moment, before gesturing for them to sit down. "Well I'm fine, sit down." Banjo obeys and watches Ricky for a moment, in his state of sickness he seems to have let his guard down. Banjo shuffles to the side and watches Ricky. He sighs and sits next to Banjo, Banjo kind of freezes, oh no hot guy sitting beside me and Ricky sighs and wraps himself up like a burrito.</p><p>"Tell anyone about this and you die" Banjo nods slightly frantically in agreement, Ricky relaxes slightly. Banjo carefully lowers a hand onto Ricky's head, Ricky relaxes further and hums. His hair is a little greasy and sweaty but is still very soft. Banjo starts running their hand through it and Ricky hums peacefully. Banjo smiles at this and starts gently petting Ricky. They have a slightly awe stricken look on their face as Ricky relaxes for the first time since Banjo has met him.</p><p>After a while of the two of them just sitting in the quiet of Ricky's apartment, Ricky starts to breath more heavily having fallen asleep. Banjo carefully shifts the two of them so that Ricky is laying between Banjo's legs and resting on their chest. Banjo wraps their arms around Ricky and smiles softly. Its so nice to see Ricky finally relax, even its probably because he is sick and exhausted.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>